


Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cartinelli + late night phone calls in Howard's mansion bc Angie is a lil shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this a happy fic but apparently I am incapable of that
> 
> Title taken from Sia's Big Girls Cry

Her eyes were just about closed when the phone rang. Cursing softly under her breath she rolled over and picked it up.

“Carter.”

It was short, clipped and to the point. About all she could manage at that hour.

“Peg? Did I wake ya?”

Angie’s voice was soft, almost as if she was afraid of something, some unknown monster lurking under her bed. It broke Peggy’s heart.

“’Course not. Are you alright?”

Their bedrooms shared a wall and Peggy absentmindedly reached out to touch it, as if she could cheer Angie up with just a thought.

“I’m real sorry for botherin’ ya Peg.”

The soft clip told her Angie hung up. Well, if she hadn’t been awake before…. Rising, she slipped her robe on, not bothering to tie it as she went to Angie’s room. Knocking softly she listened for signs of movement.

“Angie?”

She knocked again softly, this time opening the door a crack when she got no response.

Angie Martinelli was not a large girl by any means, nor was she particularly small, but seeing her curled up on her bed, blankets wrapped around her form was the smallest Peggy ever thought Angie could get.

She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. Before she could utter another word Angie rolled over.

“Pa’s gone.”

Her words were followed by a choked sob as she pulled the blanket over her face. Peggy was immediately at her side, sliding under the covers to pull the younger girl closer.

“Oh my darling, I’m so sorry.”

Her fingers combed through Angie’s hair soothingly as the younger buried her face against Peggy’s stomach. Peggy knew Angie had been close with her father and she couldn’t recall the younger making mention of him being sick so the news must have been rather sudden to the Martinelli girl. 

A while later Angie’s sobs had calmed down, Peggy humming softly into the quiet night.

“Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” the waitress whispered.

“For as long as you need.”

Peggy woke with a crick in her neck the next morning, but it was worth it.


End file.
